


Silence is Key

by lionsuicide



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Rufus’s Funeral, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: The prompt:Write a short story set in a funeral.The catch? Nobody is taking, but the silence has NOTHING to do with the person in the casket.





	Silence is Key

When I arrived at Rufus Turner’s funeral it was the regular arrangement.  
Some people chatted quietly with one another, others sat quietly in the seats provided, and a few people went up to the body for one final goodbye.

Some people that I recognized came up to me and gave me the usual spew about how sorry they were and how they were going to miss him and other things like that and they asked me how I was going to cope without my best friend.

I guess they all forgot about Omaha.

_I didn’t._

_Neither did Rufus._

  
It was nice gesture for them to try to include me in the conversations but I honestly just wanted to be left alone.

While we weren’t as close as we used to be his death hit me hard.

Everything was fine, the last of the guests arrived and the pastor begin retelling the life of Rufus Turner.

A few people would laugh and some would wipe away tears every few minutes.

About halfway through the pastor’s talk, he went quiet.

As did everyone else in the church.

It was like they all froze.

_Everyone but me_.

I looked around trying to see what the problem was but as far as I could tell nothing in the room was causing this strange occurrence.

As I turned to look in the back of the room the organ on the left starts to play haunting yet beautiful music. I turn to look at that and the organ player’s hands were sitting on his lap and he was staring directly at an empty spot in the middle of the room.

The organ’s keys were still moving as if someone was playing it.

I turned my head and looked at the others to see if they saw what I saw.

Everyone was fixated on the same spot the organist was staring at.

_Every single person_.

I couldn’t see whatever they were seeing.

At least not at first.

Pretty soon a strange fog started pouring in from the windows, the vents, and under the door. It moved as if it had a mind of its own.

It was almost playful in a sense. It swirled around the room. Going in between peoples feet, around the instruments, and whatever else it was ‘curious’ about.

Eventually it went straight into the center of the room where everyone was still staring.

The fog rose up a little and swirled into a mini tornado of some sort.

In the middle of it danced two figures.

_I stood up in shock._

The figures danced elegantly in a circle. The fog following their every step. Keeping them encased in its clutches.

The fog blurred most of their features but not enough to stop me from seeing everything.

They were dressed in Victorian outfits. The lady in a long red ball gown, her hair pinned up beautifully and a ruby necklace around her neck. The man was wearing a handsome tuxedo, it was black as night with a red shirt. He had a brilliant ruby ring on.

Them being there was shocking enough but what was down right scary was their faces.

The skin on their faces were peeling and rotting. Her eyes were pitch black with what look to be a hint of red wear the pupils should have been. She had a gaping hole where her mouth should have been. The mans face wasn’t much better the only difference was he was missing his eyes.   
There was a hole where one eye should have been and the other looked like it was sewn shut.

As they danced, I decided I had enough of whatever the hell was going on. I was going to leave and get help from the police.

Thankfully I sat at the end seat so I didn’t have to go around anyone.

I quietly walk to the back of the room to get to the door. I kept one eye on the dancing ghosts in the fog and the other eye on the people in a trance.

_Not one person turned to look at me._

I reached the door and turned to open it.

Unfortunately for me it was an old door with and old handle. As I turned the handle to open the door, it let out a loud squeak.

_The music stopped._

_The air went several degrees cooler._

_My blood froze and my fear spiked._

I didn’t want to turn around. My mind said to just quickly open the door and run. Everything will be fine if you run.

My body wouldn’t listen.

It slowly started to turn without me commanding it to.

I tried to fight what ever was controlling my body. I fought hard.

_My nose started to bleed._

I lost the fight.

I close my eyes as my body turns around to face the room.

Something whispers into my ear.

**_“Open your eyes”_ **

The voice sounded like it was sandpaper. It was loud and quiet at the same time. Rough and dry as if the person hadn’t spoken in a very long time or as if they hadn’t had any water in months and their throat was dry.

_It was scary._

_It was dangerous._

_It was inhuman._

My mind said no but once again my body felt like it was being controlled.

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was that I was surrounded.

The funeral guests all were standing in a half circle around me.

_Their eyes were black._

What scared me the most though was the fact that amongst the guests was Rufus.

_Rufus who was dead._

_Rufus who had been dead for over a week._

He was standing amongst the crowd. His eyes wide open and like the others as black as night.

_Fear, panic, and despair course through my veins._

My head turned to the left and there was the woman.   
She was even more hideous up close and with out the fog.

Her eyes were black and empty with tiny red pupils.   
I could see clearly the maggots and insects inside the missing flesh and mouth.   
Her teeth were sharp.   
Half her ‘face’ was covered in dark red blood, which explained why it looked like she had no mouth when she was farther way.

My head turns to the right and there was the man.   
If the woman was hideous he was on a whole new level. Words couldn’t describe the horror of how horrific the man looked.

The smell was nauseating.

It was like sulfur.

I was surprised I didn’t faint.

They both walk to be in front of me and the crowd comes up behind them, Rufus in the center right behind the ghostly coupleZ

_I was absolutely trapped._

Everyone smiles at me.

The last thing I hear before everyone launches themselves at me.

  
_**“Silence is the Key”** _

 


End file.
